Ransik
Ransik is a criminal Mutant from the year 3000, who traveled back in time to 2001 in order to control Earth before Time Force existed. He had possessed abilities such as energy projection, martial arts, and telekinesis. Ransik was created from a chemical accident which occurred somewhat before the year 3000. Hated by society, Ransik's heart grew colder and colder until he founded a criminal Empire of rouge mutants and became their feared, deadly, powerful leader. Before this, however, whilst Ransik was still living on the streets, he was bitten by the mutant Venommark, and he was rescued by a kind-hearted Dr. Ferricks. Ransik then became dependent on a serum developed by Dr. Ferricks which would keep him alive. He rewarded the scientist by setting his lab on fire and leaving him for dead. He also stole his Cyclobot technology and build a whole army of Robot foot solders. At some other time, Ransik encountered the last surviving Orgs of that time period, and let them copy his body in exchange for the ability to pull weapons from his skin. Ransik's plans involved commandeering the Time Force cryo-prison and traveling back in time to take over with his army of mutants, which were captured by Time Force. He was thwarted in his first attempt by Alex, the original Red Time Force Ranger. However, en route to the prison, Ransik was rescued by his daughter Nadira and his minion Frax. They escaped and accomplished Ransik's goals, and also put Alex out of action for a long amount of time. In the year 2001, Ransik headed all his plans from the crashed prison and sent Mutants out to destroy the Time Force Rangers, and would even go into combat himself sometimes. Later, Frax betrayed Ransik and destroyed all his serum. He revealed, before escaping, that he was the robotically modified Dr. Ferricks, who had sworn revenge on Ransik. Unfortunately for Frax's plan, the Bio-Lab company had begun producing the serum they replicated from a sample Wes had found after Venomark's defeat. Ransik broke in and left Wes' father in a coma. Ransik eventually ran out of mutants to unfreeze, but managed to capture and reprogram Frax, taking with him Frax's all-powerfull Robitic creation, Doomtron, which Ransik will use to destroy the city. He forces Frax inside Doomtron and unleashes the giant robot to begin a mass assault on the city. As this happens, he and Nadira round up all the panicing humans and Ransik yells out "This is fantastic!". Also, Ransik's Cyclobot's destroy the Power Rangers' clock tower base, but Ransik will not give up until the Rangers are destroyed. However, Ransik's plans were thwarted by the Rangers, whom destroy Doomtron and Ransik looses his plan of taking over the city once and for all. He turns Nadira away, who had changed her attitude towards humans, and he goes on his own. Encountering the Ranger's face-to-face, he engages them in a vicious combat, defeating them all one-by-one upto Wes, the Red Ranger, who duels with Ransik but they are both caught in a huge explosion, resulting in Wes being gravely injured and Ransik going after Jen, the Pink Ranger. Jen flees into a large warehouse and hides from a following Ransik, who accidentally injures Nadira. After talking with her briefly, and realizing how close he had come to losing what he most cared about, Ransik willingly turnes himself in. During Power Rangers: Wild Force, Ransik came back to the present with the Time Force Power Rangers to stop the Mut-Orgs, the three Orgs he had found in the future. Ransik, having already seen the error of his ways showed a clear of guilt for the Mut-Orgs existence. He aided the combined Time Force/Wild Force Ranger teams, and during the battle he launched a near-suicidal attack on the Mut-Orgs and destroyed their mutant half, but nearly died in the process. He was later shown to be alive, and his mutant side was purged, making him completely human, and one of the few Power Ranger villains to find redemption. Ransik was notable for being one of the more serious Power Rangers villains. Whereas most villains in Power Rangers are melodramatic, burlesque characters, Ransik, like Astronema was much more a cold, calculating mastermind with a penchant for convoluted Machiavellian evil schemes. He possessed a dry, cynical sense of humor and was highly intelligent. He proves himself to be the most powerful of the mutants at the climax of the series when he takes on the Rangers in person. He exhibits great physical strength and considerable skill in combat, soundly defeating the Rangers with the greatest of ease. He was a formidable swordsman and demonstrated the ability to fire energy projectiles from his person. Category: Villains Category: Time Force de: Ransik fr: Ransik